


January 5th: Colin Wilkes (Barnes) (Year 6)

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Birthdays [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special package shows up every year on Colin's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 5th: Colin Wilkes (Barnes) (Year 6)

“There’s a box for you, Colin!” 

He slides down the halls and to the front door, where Sister Mary is waiting with a small, white cardboard box. 

“It’s here!” he cries and hops up and down. 

Sister Mary chuckles, as one of the other nuns, Sister Rosemary, looks on confused. She’s new to St. Aden’s, and not at all used to Colin’s levels of excitement.

“Every year on his birthday, someone leaves Colin a little cupcake with a candle,” Sister Mary explains. “It’s very sweet. They never stay, though. They leave the box, and then they’re gone like they never existed at all.” 

Colin smiles broadly, and shows the two women that his name is written in both English and Russian. “See? It’s my name. It’s for me on my birthday!” 

Sister Mary grins, as she watches the boy open up the box to reveal a very fancy chocolate cupcake, with a single candle stuck into the white frosting. The sprinkles that cover it are red, as is the candle itself.

Sister Rosemary frowns as she looks out the front door. “Whoever could have left it?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Sister Mary says. “It’s the kindness that counts.” 

“Still…” 

***** 

Natasha Romanov stands outside the gate of St. Aden’s Orphanage. Gotham City is bitterly cold in January. It always seems so much colder here than New York, but it’s worth it. 

As she walks back down the street she thinks that one day, maybe she’ll stick around. Give the little boy with her hair and James’ eyes his little birthday gift in person. 

Maybe one day, James won’t be frozen, awaiting a time when he won’t be a danger to the people around him, and maybe one day she’ll be ready to admit that that little boy is the closest thing to a child she will probably ever have.

One day. 

One day.


End file.
